1. Field of the Invention
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting displays generally have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and reduced power consumption. The displays may be used across a variety of applications such as personal portable devices (e.g., MP3 players and mobile phones) or a large screen display (e.g., television sets).